The present invention relates to computer implemented processes and systems including software for risk analysis, and in particular, to a system and method of performing risk analysis using a portal.
FIG. 1 illustrates a typical system of performing risk analysis based on data from enterprise systems. Enterprise systems may comprise of an ERP system 104, CRM system 106, a data warehouse 108, and a database 110. System 100 may include risk analysis software 102 that may perform detailed risk analysis on user authorization data from each data source in the enterprise system over a network 103. Software 102 may also include a plurality of predefined system connectors to enable secure connections to different data sources on an enterprise system. For example, software 102 may perform a risk analysis for user authorization data from ERP 104. Software 102 can access ERP 104 with a specific system connector for ERP 104 to retrieve data for analysis. In another example, software 102 may perform a risk analysis for user authorization data from CRM 106. Software 102 can access CRM 106 with a specific system connector for CRM 106 to retrieve data for analysis. In another example, software 102 may perform a risk analysis for user authorization data from data warehouse 108. Software 102 can access database 108 a specific system connector for data warehouse 108 to retrieve data for analysis. In another example, software 102 may also perform a risk analysis for user authorization data from database 110. Software 102 can access database 110 with a specific system connector for database 110 to retrieve data for analysis.
One problem with existing risk analysis systems is that different connections must be established for accessing information from each different system described above. Additionally, each system may store data in different format, which requires each separate connection to separately retrieve data in different native formats and separately interpret the data.
Thus, there is a need for an improved system and method of performing risk analysis. The present invention solves these and other problems by providing a system and method for performing risk analysis using a portal, such as an Enterprise portal, for example.